This invention relates generally to techniques for removing heat from integrated circuits.
Integrated circuits may develop considerable amounts of heat during operation. This heat build up may adversely affect the electronic device using those components, the components themselves, and other surrounding components.
Thus, it is desirable to dissipate heat from electronic components as effectively as possible. To this end, conventionally, a heat sink is positioned over an integrated circuit package. The heat sink may include fins. The electronic device may include a fan which blows air over the heat sink in some cases.
The interface between the heat sink and the integrated circuit may be facilitated by having an integral heat spreader. The integral heat spreader may be thermally coupled to the heat sink base. A thermal interface material may be utilized between the heat sink base and the integral heat spreader to improve the heat transfer characteristics from the integrated circuit to the heat sink. Ideally, the thermal interface material reduces the resistance to heat transfer.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to couple integrated circuits through integrated heat spreaders to heat sinks.